1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a swimming pool suitable for use with wave operation having two longitudinal walls and two transverse walls and a protective wall which at least partially surrounds the edge of the swimming pool and whose height relative to the edge may be adjusted.
2. Description of Prior Art
In order to be able to use a conventional swimming pool as a wave bath it must either be so arranged that the calm water level is 60 to 70 cm. below the edge of the pool or the calm water level must be lowered by a corresponding amount. However, a swimming pool with such a low water level is no longer suitable for modern day use. Visually its appearance is unsatisfactory, it is conducive to accidents, it is scarcely usable for sporting purposes and furthermore it is unfavourable for ventilation due to chlorine fumes which accumulate above the water surface. To prepare a swimming pool with a water level at the same height as the pool edge for use as a wave bath the water level must be lowered, for which purpose so-called water level lowering devices are necessary. These include for example water reservoirs arranged beneath the swimming pool into which water may be run off until the required lowering of the water level has been achieved. The cost of installation of such water reservoirs is considerable. No less, however, is the technical expenditure required to return the water by means of compressed air or pump action after the swimming pool has been used as a wave bath. For this purpose a power connection of over 80 kilowatts may be necessary if the swimming pool is to be filled again within three to six minutes. A severe problem still remains of cleaning such water reservoirs which are accessible only with difficulty.
In order to be able to convert a swimming pool for wave operation without the need to lower the water level a splash wall installation is known (German Gebrauchsmuster No. 7,400,875) in which a plurality of chambers in the form of tubular tyres whose size may be altered are arranged and secured above one another, at least to one end wall of the swimming pool, and which may be altered in size vertically by inflating them. The height of this splash wall can be reduced by emptying the individual chambers, for which purpose a so-called storage chamber is provided in the floor within which the deflated tyres are to be positioned. Associated with such a splash wall installation is the disadvantage that its use in modern pools, which must be rapidly converted from normal use to wave operation and vice versa, is in practice impossible. On the one hand filling the individual tyres or chambers with compressed air takes a considerable time during which no orderly use of the swimming pool is possible. On the other hand, completely emptying the inflated tyres produces considerable difficulties since the deflation against atmospheric pressure is only possible by the mechanical application of pressure or by special suction devices. Furthermore inflatable walls necessitate a large floor space. Naturally such inflatable walls are also not safe against vandalism which is today frequent in public swimming pools. In practice a small leak in one of the chambers suffices to render the whole installation inoperable.
3. Object of Invention
It is one of the main objects of the invention to be able to convert swimming pools for wave operation without great technical expenditure, economically and rapidly.